Tus Palabras Punzocortantes
by omptahs311
Summary: Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero por cosas del destino Bella se tubo que mudar, y ella a la hora de irse no avisa a nadie, ¿Que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar? Pero hay un pequeño detalle… ya nadie es el mismo. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Inicio de mi nueva vida

**N/A: Primero que nada esta historia esta inspirada en la canción Tus Palabras Punzocortantes de Panda, ya que me pareció muy interesante, también aparte que me gusta el grupo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios le pertenecen a la Maravillosa Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

**Prologo**

**Bella Pov**

_12 de Septiembre de 1999_

Estoy ha tan solo 1 día de mi cumpleaños 12vo, y estoy muy feliz por ello. Soy Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, pero mas conocida como Bella Swan, soy una niña común y corriente, de ojos color chocolates, cabello marrón oscuro, extremadamente pálida a mi parecer. No soy muy buena en los deportes, eso claro esta. Me encanta leer y dibujar algo que me fascina.

Tengo un hermano mayor que me lleva dos años de edad, Emmet a diferencia de mi, el siempre destaco en los deportes, pero a el no le va leer ni dibujar, pienso que soy una niña _"anormal"_, aunque mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen me lo niegue, Edward siempre ha sido el niño popular de la escuela, ya que el y mi hermano pertenecen al equipo de basketball de la escuela, Edward tiene su cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes esmeraldas, el niño mas lindo que haya visto en toda mi corta vida, estoy enamorada de el, desde que somos pequeños, pero aun no me eh atrevido a decírselo, lo pensaba decir después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Edward tiene una hermana, la pequeña Alice Cullen, es menor por tan solo un año de edad, a decir verdad ella es bajita para su edad, su cabello es corto negro y de punta y su hermosa carita de ángel.

Mientras tanto Edward y yo estábamos, en el patio trasero de su casa, exactamente en nuestro "escondite", como llamábamos a nuestra casa del árbol, pequeña pero cómoda, estábamos hablando cosas sin sentido, hasta que algo me hizo cambiar de parecer sobre mi fiesta…

"_Bella, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"_ Me dijo Edward algo nervioso a mi parecer, pero las pocas veces que lo veía así era porque tenía miedo a algo.

"_Sí dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" _Dije segura, ya que entre Edward y yo no había secretos. _"Sabes que entre nosotros no hay secretos"_ Dije dándole confianza.

"_Quería decirte que…"_ Eso me tomo por sorpresa. _"…estoy enamorado, pero es que ella no lo sabe que lo estoy, desde pequeños"_ Se ruborizo tiernamente, pero al decir _"aunque nos conozcamos desde pequeños" _me hizo albergar una pequeña esperanza dentro de mi corazón de que _ella, _era yo. "el problema es que no se como decírselo, y quizás ella no lo este de mi"

"_Edward solo di lo que sientes por ella, quizá ella te corresponda, nada te cuesta intentar"_ Le dije muy para infundirle valor. _"¿como sabes si ella te quiere o no, sin ni siquiera le has dicho lo que sientes?" _

**Edward Pov**

"_¿como sabes si ella te quiere o no, sin ni siquiera le has dicho lo que sientes?"_ me dijo con un brillo muy peculiar en su rostro, ese brillo que me gusta, aquel brillo me dice que esta feliz, y eso me hace sentir muy bien.

"_¿Sabes? Se lo diré, le voy a decir que estoy enamorado de ella, desde que éramos pequeños, y que hasta ahora no tuve el valor de decírselo"_ Dije muy decidido.

"_Y se podría saber de quien estamos hablando?"_ me pregunto Bella con un tono de curiosidad. _"…si se puede saber, claro esta"_

"_Bella creo que nosotros sabemos muy bien que no hay secretos entre nosotros… así que te lo diré"_ Le dije muy entusiasmado, me emocionaba al hablar de aquella chica que siempre me robaba mis suspiros. A Bella se le iluminaron mucho los ojos, estaba emocionada al igual que yo, parece que estaba contenta por mi, y mi felicidad.

**Bella Pov**

No se porque algo muy adentro de mi me decía que no era muy buena idea realizar esa pregunta "tengo un mal presentimiento" me decía mi sub-consiente.

"_Bella me gusta… me gusta Tanya" _esas palabras dejaron mi corazón hecho pedazos, no pensé que Tanya seria aquella chica, tenia la ilusión de que _ella_ era yo, por lo menos soñar no cuesta nada, pero esta vez me costo mi corazón.

"_Bien por ti Edward, espero que ella te corresponda"_ le dije con voz apagada. _"Edward, ¿me permites? Tengo que decirle algo a mi hermano" _continué, triste no podía seguir al lado de una persona que no es correspondida por mi.

"_Claro no te preocupes… anda"_ me dijo un poco desconcertado, por el cambio de mis ánimos.

Baje de ahí lo mas rápido que pude sin tropezarme, cuando llegue al cuarto de Emmet lo vi. Jugando videojuegos. Cuando llegue lo único que se me paso por la mente, fue correr a sus brazos a llorar, el era el único que sabia lo que sentía hacia Edward, cuando se dio que estaba llorando me abrazo y me pregunto el porque de mi llanto.

"Hermanita, ¿que tienes?" pregunto preocupado al escuchar su voz, ya que tenia mmi cabeza en su pecho. "me preocupas, dime porque lloras".

"_Emmet… Edward no esta enamorado"_ entrecortadamente le dije, no podía ni hablar en ese momento, por la gran tristeza que llevaba enzima.

"_¿pero eso no es bueno?"_ dijo algo desconcertado por mi llanto, que al parecer era bueno. _"¿no es lo que querías?"_

"_Si, pero de mi, no… no de Tanya"_ dije titubeante, al pronunciar su nombre, volví a romper en llanto. _"Emmet vamos con Charlie, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero ver a Edward estando con alguien mas que no soy yo" _dije decidida "se que suena egoísta pero prefiero parecer eso que una tonta enamorada de alguien que no siente lo mismo… por favor vamonos" dije suplicante.

"_pero Bells solo falta un día para tu cumpleaños, después nos vamos si quieres"_ dijo. _"espera hasta mañana, mañana nos vamos"_ me dijo para tranquilizarme.

"_no Emmet, me quiero ir hoy, por favor"_ dije nuevamente suplicante. _"no quiero volver a verlo… vamonos"._

"_ok"_ levante mi cabeza para verlo a la cara con una pequeña sonrisa. _"pero solo hay que convencer a mamá"_

"_No creo que este difícil, solo hay que convencerla"_ dije, un poco contenta a tal hecho de poder escapar de mi realidad.

Dicho esto nos dirigimos a la cocina donde se encontraba mamá, al comienzo no quiso darnos permiso para irnos ya que me decía lo mismo que Emmet. "_pero Bella solo falta un día para tu cumpleaños" _pero hasta el 3er fallido intento accedió a llevarnos a Forks donde vivía Charlie.

Esa misma noche me mude a Forks… el lugar donde tendría que empezar mi nueva vida… mi nueva vida sin Edward Cullen.


	2. Todo fue mentira

**N/A: Me gustaría que me dejasen mas reviews, no importa lo que contenga, faltas ortográficas, simplemente opiniones o que les gustaría ver.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la Maravillosa Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

Edward Pov

_13 de septiembre de 1999_

Había llegado el día, hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella, hoy cumplía sus doce años. Me cambie con mi mejor ropa, me peine, pero con muchos intentos fallidos deje mi cabello alborotado. Al terminar me dirigí a la casa de Bella para entregarle su regalo, una pequeña pulsera que decía "Best Friends". Al llegar me dispuse a tocar la puerta, y me recibió la madre de Bella, René.

"_¿Se encuentra Bella?"_ le pregunte con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

"_Lo siento"_ la mire confundido _"no se encuentra" _me aclaro mi duda.

"_¿y donde la podría encontrar?"_ le pregunte ilusionado, al poder encontrar a mi amiga, y una de las mejores.

"_no creo que la puedas encontrar, Edward"_ me respondió seria, normalmente paraba sonriente, pero parece que hoy era una excepción. _"Ya no vive aquí" _dijo con una voz melancólica, que al instante me preocupo.

"_¡Que!"_ fue lo único que alcance a decir estaba estupefacto por la noticia. _"¿!Como que ya no vive aquí!"_ dije alterado, no me podía creer que Bella, ya no vivía aquí.

"_Si, Edward ella se mudo con su padre, Charlie"_ me dijo _"Dijo que quería pasar su cumpleaños con su papa y quedarse a vivir con el, pero Emmet la quiso acompañar y los dos se fueron" _ahora ya entendí su tristeza ahora estaba sola con Phil, pero ahora ya no era la única persona que estaría triste, Alice se desmoronará al saber que Bella y Emmet ya no escarian mas con nosotros.

"_Pero si, ¡hoy es su cumpleaños!" dije "y su ¿fiesta? ¿Alice y yo?, ¡no pensó en nosotros!"_ dije nuevamente alterado, no podía creer que recién ayer estaba feliz por su cumpleaños y ahora decidida irse como si nada, debe de haber una explicación y la debía exigir. _"¿No dijo nada?" _dije con una pequeña esperanza.

"_En realidad, sí, me dejo un sobre para ti, y me aclaro que la leas cuando estés solo"_ se metió a la casa a sacar un sobre, que al instante me la entrego, al momento que me la dio, lo único que dije fue un "gracias" y Salí corriendo hacia mi casa, llegue y subí a mi cuarto, y justo hoy me arrepiento al pedir que mi cuarto este en el último piso.

Cuando llegue deje el regalo de Bella en mi lugar secreto para que nadie lo encuentre, al terminar, me dispuse a leer la carta.

_**Yo, inconsolable estoy**_

_**me invade soledad**_

"_Edward,_

_He escrito esta carta para decirte el porque de mi ida, simplemente quería pasar este cumpleaños con mi padre, que desde pequeña no he podido estar con el._

_Las veces que hablábamos de mi fiesta era para que pienses que la quería y que estaba feliz por ella, todo fue mentira, y que en realidad siempre que hablamos de algún tema no era ciertas mis respuestas, todos los sentimientos que teníamos no eran verdaderas de mi parte, en realidad la mayoría de cosas que te dije eran mentiras y yo siempre te ví como un niño mas._

_Te pido que no me busques, le pedí a mi madre que no te diga el lugar exacto donde me encuentro. Un placer a verte conocido._

_Bella." _

Al terminar de leer la carta que de con cara de desconcertado, no podía ser cierto lo que me decía, todos los momentos que vivimos solo fue ¿un día mas para ella? No podía ser cierto…

Tenia que preguntarle a Alice, referente a esto, quizá ella lo entienda mejor que yo. Eso es lo que tenia que hacer preguntarle a Alice, ella tendría que ser mi salvación.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Alice, para contarle la tragedia, si así se podría decir, no me cabía en la cabeza que Bella me diga que no fue mas que una mentira. Si Alice no podía solo tenia que aceptar lo que es la _Realidad. _

Al llegar, toque su puerta, y nadie respondía, así que volví a tocar, y de nuevo nadie… así que decidí abrir la puerta, para encontrar a Alice en su cama llorando, supuse que ya se había enterado.

"_¿Alice? ¿Porque lloras?"_ dije preocupado, ella aun era mi hermana menor. _"Alice Responde"_ dije mas que preocupado.

"_Bella…"_ dijo apenas en un murmullo, si es que así se puede llamar. _"¡Bella se fue!"_ dijo rompiendo de nuevo en llanto. _"con Emmet, me dejaron… nos dejaron" _se como se sentía en ese preciso momento.

"_lose, se como te sientes…"_ y le entregué la carta que me dejo Bella _"léela y explícame si es verdad, ¡no lo puedo creer!" _dije haciéndome el fuerte. _"Tu de seguro lo debes entender mejor que yo…"_ lo dije en un murmullo.

Lo tomo entre sus manitas, y lo comenzó a leer, mientras lo leía se les caían las lagrimas, y mojaba la carta, pero me respondió algo que me dejo perplejo.

"_Creo que esta mas que evidente que ellos no nos querían… al menos ella no"_ dijo con un poco de resentimiento, el que ahora me estaba dando. _"Solo hay una solución, a este hecho"_ dijo firme.

"_¿Qué? ¿De que solución hablas?" _dije con un poco de miedo, siempre que ella tenia algo en mente era terrible.

"_La única solución es olvidarla, o mejor olvidarlos, para no seguir sufriendo"_ dijo mordaz, nunca lo pensé de ella, ella los amaba, y ahora que hablaba así me daba miedo. _"es mejor para nuestro bien"_ concluyo.

"_pero… no voy a poder olvidar a Bella…"_ dije tartamudeando. _"va ser difícil para mi…"_ dije en apenas en palabras.

"_¿Quieres seguir sufriendo por alguien que te dejo, que siempre te mintió?"_ dijo desafiándome. _"pues yo no quiero sufrir por una persona que no merece mis lagrimas" _dijo secándoselas.

Me quede pensando hasta que me di cuenta de que tenia razón, sufrir por alguien que no lo merecía, ese no era yo, yo no sufriría por alguien que siempre me engaño, parece que nadie termina de conocer a las personas bien, pues yo lo estaba viviendo, yo no sufriría por alguien, esa clase de persona no soy.

"_Tienes razón, no sufriré por alguien que no merece una pizca de mi lastima" _dije.

"_No sufriremos, por alguien que no lo merece, seremos los mismo de siempre, pero con cambios, sin ellos"_ dijo fuerte_. "seremos otra clase de personas, para demostrarles de los fuertes que somos" _dijo sabiamente, mi pequeña hermana.

_**estoy mejor,**_

_**tu, has aprendido ya**_

_**poder disimular al llorar.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ame este capitulo me salió inspirado :P aunque me tomo dos días, pero valió la pena no? Dejen Reviews por favor ^^**


	3. Ya no es igual

**N/A: Dejarme Reviews… si? Para saber si les gusta mi fic, y si es posible déjenme muchos, que yo devolveré cada uno.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la Maravillosa Escritora Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

-----------------

**Edward Pov**

_13 de septiembre de 2002_

Ya han pasado 3 años de su desaparición si así se puede llamar, en realidad ya no soy el mismo, y Alice ha decir verdad, tampoco, desde aquella vez que prometimos que ya no seriamos los mismo, y así sucedió, ahora estoy en mi casa alistándome para salir donde Tanya, mi novia, se lo dije el mismo día de la ida de la mentirosa. De esa forma la llamábamos Alice y yo.

_13 de septiembre de 1999_

_Acabamos de prometer Alice y yo, no dejarnos intimidar, y decidí ir donde Tanya para declararle mi amor, llegué a su casa y ella misma me abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió por mi repentina llegada._

"_¿Edward? ¿Que haces aquí?" dijo desconcertada. "¿Hoy no es el cumpleaños de Bella?" dijo con asco al pronunciar su nombre, a ella nunca le cayó bien Bella, y viceversa aunque, eso tampoco sé si es verdad, ahora no se que creer._

"_si, así es, pero quería decirte algo primero" dije con nervios, raro en mi, pero la única que sabia eso era Bella"¿Me brindas una pequeña parte de tu tiempo?" dije casi suplicándole. Ella asintió y me dije mentalmente, que ya era el momento que siempre había esperado, el día de mi declaración._

"_Tanya…" tartamudeé. "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" dije con miedo, y mirando hacia el suelo. Sentí que Tanya se había quedado sin respiración, o solo era mi imaginación._

"_Edward… ¿hablas en serio?" dijo. "¿No estas jugando conmigo?" dijo al igual que yo, con miedo._

"_no, te estoy diciendo la verdad, ha decir verdad lo estoy desde pequeños" y comencé a sentir calor en mis mejillas. Y al instante sentí una mano en mi mejilla izquierda, levante la vista y era la mano de Tanya, estaba acariciando mi mejilla tiernamente, y me dijo._

"_Si" la mire confuso, se rió tiernamente. "si Edward quiero ser tu novia" me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Aunque yo también estaba enamorada de ti desde pequeños" dijo mirando hacia mis ojos. "Y creo que el destino lo quiso así,¿ no crees?" culminó y volvió a besar mi mejilla, y esta vez duró un poco mas de tiempo, yo me sentía bien… pero sentía un hueco en mi interior, faltaba Bella, pero ya no debía seguir sufriendo por ella… ya no._

_**Yo, eh descubierto ya**_

_**la manera de expresar**_

_**sin titubear**_

**Bella Pov**

_13 de septiembre de 2002_

Ya han pasado 3 años desde mi partida, mi hermano cree que fue la peor manera de hacer las cosas, pero el no ha sentido lo que yo, parece que fue una forma cobarde de realizar las cosas, pero para mi vida fue lo mejor.

Mi hermano no ha cambiado para nada, es la misma persona que siempre quise es mi hermano sobre protector, porque si hubiera sido por el se hubiera quedado, pero como el quiere estar en los buenos y malos momentos de mi vida, decidió venir conmigo.

Yo al contrario he cambiado bastante, ya no soy la chica ingenua de antes, he superado las cosas que antes no podía, y aún no puedo creer que este en el equipo de Volleyball de mi escuela, mi cuerpo también ha cambiado, pero el color de piel, parece que ha sido hereditario, Charlie también es pálido, mi mala suerte sigue conmigo eso no lo puedo cambiar, al menos eso creo.

También tengo dos nuevos amigos los Hale, son hermanos gemelos, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, cuando los conocí quede impresionada, ellos llegaron el mismo dia que yo, y a mi parecer por eso nos hicimos amigos, Jasper sabe parar mas con mi hermano, y yo a cambio con Rosalie.

Emmet siempre me comentaba que Rosalie era muy bonita, eso me parecía sospechoso, y mas aún que Rosalie decía que mi hermano era muy simpático. Desde hace unos meses ellos comenzaron a salir, se dirá que mi hermano es mucho mayor que Rosalie, pero la madurez de Rosalie, hace cambiar de opinión.

Ellos hacen bonita pareja, pero a mi todavía el amor no ha tocado la puerta de mi corazón, desde aquella vez, de mi partida, me prometí, ser diferente persona, al que todos conocian, ya no iba ser la niña frágil que lastimaron, ya no.

_13 de septiembre de 1999_

_Estoy al lado de mi hermano, viajando a Forks, para rehacer mi vida, se me ha hecho muy difícil dejar a Edward y a Alice, eran como mis hermanos._

_Y sobre todo hacer esa carta a Edward, eran mas que puras mentiras, prefiero que me mire como una mentirosa que a una frágil niña, no quiero ser la niña frágil que dañaban, se que lo hizo sin intención, pero no voy a estar ahí cuando lo lastimen o me lastimen, ya no._

_A partir de Hoy seré otra persona no a la misma Bella, seré una nueva Bella, empezare mi nueva vida, a partir de hoy._

_Cada cumpleaños será el recordatorio de cada palabra de mi promesa, a partir de Hoy tengo una nueva vida._

Cada cumpleaños es como una tragedia para mi, ya no es lo mismo que los anteriores, pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

"_Hermanita! Vamos o sino llegaremos tarde!"_ dijo Emmet, desde la puerta, hoy saldríamos con los Hale para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Al salir de mi cuarto, me dirige hacia la puerta, y al verme Emmet se quedo helado.

"_¡Woow! Me dejas perplejo, así vas ha salir a derretir a todo los tipos que se te crucen"_ me dijo contemplándome, a que yo respondí con un fuerte sonrojo, era normal en mi sonrojarme, y mas vergonzoso que mi color de piel me delatara, pero la vestimenta que llevaba hizo que mi hermano provoque mi sonrojo, y solo llevaba puesto un top de tiras celeste, una falda azul marino, y unas sandalias blancas, nada en especial, pero para mi hermano le parecía "revelador" como el diría, pero el no dijo nada, ya que sabe de mi historia, y quiere que sea feliz.

"_Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde"_ dije sacándole la lengua, que al respondió del mismo modo, y así nos subimos a su tremendo Jeep, para celebrar mi cumpleaños, cumpleaños XV, debería ser a lo grande pero eso no era importante para a mi, solo con tener a mis amigos, me bastaría, pero no los tengo completos. Aun así no me derrumbaría, soy una persona nueva, a la que debe enfrentar las cosas. Ya no es igual.

_**y aquí te tengo para ti**_

_**seis palabras**_

_**sin ti vuelvo a ser yo.**_

* * *

**Ame el Cap, pero me parecen cortos, pero así me llega mas la imaginación no doy mucho entiendan e__e quizás sean así, pero haré el intento de hacerlos largos. Un favor pueden pasar la voz de mi fic para así tener más lectores, y dejen más Reviews, cuídense.**


End file.
